1895
by B A Cucumber
Summary: Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson müssen das Verschwinden eines Kindes aufklären. Dabei bekommen sie unerwartete Hilfe. Ein Projekt für den Deutsch-Unterricht. Eine Hommage an Sir A.C. Doyle. Eine Liebeserklärung an Sherlock Holmes. Ein literarischer Versuch. This is not written in English for a change, still, I felt like sharing it...enjoy.
1. Einleitung

In Erwartung bedeutungsschwerer Lobes- und blumenreicher Dankesworte möchte ich den geneigten Leser natürlich nicht enttäuschen und liefere bereitwillig beides, sowie eine Erklärung für mein literarisches Unterfangen und eine Entschuldigung für jegliche Hybris meinerseits.

Sherlock Holmes ist und bleibt Sherlock Holmes, ein eigenwilliger Zeitgenosse eines anderen Jahrhunderts, ein genialer Denker oder drogensüchtiger Bohême, ein Mann mit Ecken und Kanten, der übermenschlich schien und doch unendlich menschlich war – in seinen Täuschungen und Enttäuschungen. Ein Mann erschaffen von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, dem ein vortreffliches televisionäres Denkmal gesetzt wurde. Ein Mann, der mir nicht gehört.

Weder im Alter von acht Jahren, noch heute, enttäuscht Holmes mich, und so stelle ich mich mutig jeder Kritik und erzähle der Welt, was sie seit langem hören möchte.

J.W.

Anm.: „Um die Dreißig" ist eine literarische Facharbeit im Rahmen des LK12 Deutsch. Stilistische Vorlage ist eine dem Original nicht ansatzweise gerechte Übersetzung.


	2. Emily O'Connor

**Kapitel 1**

**Es ist so ruhig**

**Teil 1**

**London, 1895**

Die Baker Street verschwand im Nebel, der diesmal so dicht war, dass sogar die Gaslaternen kampflos erloschen. Die Fassaden der Klinkerbauten hoben sich düster gegen die feuchte Luft ab und verzerrten sich, wie unheimliche Weggefährten, mit jedem Schritt in andere wirre Schablonen, gerade so als würden sie von unsichtbarer Hand geformt.

Diese Nebelbilder schienen dem einsamen Passanten nichts anhaben zu können, denn er stakte festen Fußes ohne ihnen auch nur im mindesten Beachtung zu schenken. Sein Blick war auf den Gehsteig gerichtet, den eine feine, tückische Schicht Eises überzog, als sei er darauf bedacht nicht auszugleiten. Ein fruchtloses Unterfangen, wenn ich dies anmerken darf.

Er war ein hoch gewachsener schlanker Mann, der an diesem unfreundlichen Januarmorgen nur ein Ziel kannte: heim zu kehren, um sich am lodernden Feuer zu wärmen.

Sein Gesicht war fein geschnitten. Er besaß einen makellosen blassen Teint, nachdenkliche blaue Augen, einen spöttischen kleinen Mund, sowie eine ein wenig zu groß geratene Nase, die zwar mit den übrigen Gesichtszügen harmonierte, ihm jedoch zusammen mit dem widerspenstigen gewellten Haar das eher koboldhafte Aussehen eines zwölfjährigen Zeitungsjungen verlieh.

Der Passant war tatsächlich jenseits der dreißig. Er wusste, dass er nicht sonderlich attraktiv aussah. Eitelkeit bezüglich gesellschaftlicher Oberflächlichkeiten lag ihm gänzlich fern. Dennoch konnte man ihn vermutlich mit einigem guten Willen auf seine eigene Art charmant nennen. Er unterschied sich auf ironische Art von seinem hurmorlosen Bruder Mycroft, dessen Lebensaufgabe darin zu bestehen schien, in Gentlemen Clubs zu sitzen und über die Untragbarkeit seines jüngeren Bruders zu klagen, während eben dieser eine diebische Freude darüber empfand, Bruder Mycroft öffentlich bloßzustellen. Sie ahnen bereits, von welchem Gentleman hier die Rede ist. Natürlich von Sherlock Holmes, dem privaten Ermittler, dem einzigen der Welt, wie er mir mehrfach versicherte. Nun, Sherlock Holmes also hatte soeben einen der bedeutenderen Fälle seiner Laufbahn gelöst, mit anderen Worten, einen Fall, der tatsächlich unsere Kasse mit derart ausreichend Barem füllte, dass wir einige lang ausstehende Rechnungen begleichen konnten. Um 500 Pfund reicher strebte Sherlock Holmes also der Baker Street zu und hegte tief in seinem Inneren den frommen Wunsch, die Summe mit mir zu teilen, nachdem er aus der eisigen Nebelluft in Warme getreten und Hut und Mantel abgelegt hatte, selbstverständlich.

Sherlock Holmes hat, wie Sie wissen müssen, seine eigene Methode, an Kriminalfälle zu gehen und diese innerhalb kürzester Zeit nur durch intensives Nachdenken zu lösen. Ja, er bedenkt bei seinen Überlegungen jedes noch so kleine Detail, das einem ungeübten Beobachter völlig unwichtig erscheinen würde. Darum herum baut er dann die tollkühnsten Theoriegebilde, die erstaunlicherweise meist zutreffen.

Holmes war in aller Welt geschätzt und wurde häufig von Mitgliedern höchster Kreise, Menschen von Rang und Namen, aufgesucht, was ihm allerdings noch nicht sonderlich zu Kopfe gestiegen war. Selbstbewusst, und ein kleines bisschen selbstverliebt, war er seit jeher gewesen, und seinen Fällen maß er grundsätzlich einen gleich bleibenden Pegel distanzierter Kühle und geheuchelten Desinteresses zu.

Allein seine Geige, ein Geschenk seiner Mutter, ließ den bohrenden Blick des intellektuellen Beobachters mild werden, doch hatte das gute Stück an just diesem Morgen ein teuflisches Schicksal ereilt. Unvorsichtigerweise hatte Holmes die Geige auf dem Gesimse liegen lassen, von wo Mrs. Hudson sie in den Lehnstuhl und ich sie auf das Cannapée geräumt hatte, konnte ich doch nicht ahnen, dass Sherlock Holmes sich mit theatralisch fliegenden Kimonoschößen eben dorthin niederstürzen würde, um das Instrument zu köpfen.

Damit mich nicht dasselbe Schicksal ereilte, hatte ich an diesem Vormittag das Weite gesucht. Mein Vorschlag, die geliebte Fidel zu leimen, war auf taube Ohren gestoßen, meine Entschuldigungen wurden barsch zurückgewiesen; Holmes hatte getobt und geschrieen und sich dann auf einen neuen Fall geworfen.

Leichtfüßig nahm der junge Mann die Stufen zur Eingangstür und lernte dabei die Beschaffenheit des vereisten Sockels kennen. Bevor er jedoch hinschlagen konnte, fing er sich und fiel mitsamt der Tür buchstäblich ins Haus. Sofort umfingen ihn die häusliche Wärme und der Duft nach frischen Scones. Holmes lächelte gegen seinen Willen und stampfte den Schnee von seinen Schuhen. Dann hielt er nach mir Ausschau, entdeckte aber nur den geschickt platzierten Pfeifenkasten. Ja, auch ich habe meine hellen Momente. Als ich den Kasten im Flur hinterließ, hatte ich mir Holmes' devilisches Grinsen vorgestellt und kombiniert, dass er wütend genug sein würde, die eine oder andere Pfeife zu zertreten. Natürlich hatte ich meine geliebten Meerschaumpfeifen zuvörderst aus dem Kistchen entfernt. Holmes jedoch ließ den Kasten links liegen und begab sich ins Bad.

Mein Bad, sollte ich vielleicht anmerken, welches sich im zweiten Stock befindet. Mrs. Hudson bewohnt das Hinterhaus von 221B, Holmes' Schlafzimmer ist auf dem Treppenabsatz im ersten, direkt neben dem Studierzimmer. Mein Zimmer und das Wasserklosett befinden sich im Stockwerk darüber. Der Dachboden wurde seit jeher als Abstellraum genutzt, obschon Mrs. Hudson ihn zu gern als weiteres Schlafzimmer vermietet hätte.

Jedenfalls schlich Holmes sich auf meinen Treppenabsatz, ignorierte den zarten Duft der Lavendelseife und stahl sich ins Bad, das vom Wasserdampf des Waschfasses gefüllt war.

Holmes machte einen Satz auf die Badewanne zu und drückte sein Opfer unter Wasser. Beinahe sogleich bemerkte er seinen Fehler, denn zum einen war die Schulter unter seiner linken Hand schmal und zart, zum anderen war das Haar, das sich um sein rechtes Handgelenk schlang, deutlich länger als Dr. John Watsons Haar es nicht einmal zwei Stunden zuvor noch gewesen war. Holmes ließ den Körper los und ein erschrockenes Mädchen mit wirrem, nassem Haar fuhr zu ihm herum. Es starrte den nicht minder erschrockenen Holmes fragend an, sprach aber nicht. Holmes seinerseits starrte zurück. _Weiblich, kaum älter als zwanzig, unverheiratet, gesund, gemessen an ihrer Gesichtsfarbe und ihrem Körperbau_. Dem Mädchen war der wandernde Blick nicht verborgen geblieben, und es angelte geschickt nach einem über den Wannenrand hängenden Tuch, welches es eilig in den Trog fallen ließ, um sich damit zu bedecken. Holmes' Blick glitt bei der Bewegung über ihren Rücken. Die Wirbelsäule stand unwesendlich hervor, die Schulterblätter zogen sich leicht gen Nacken. _Sitzende Tätigkeit_, schloss er, _schreibender Beruf_.

„Sh-Sherlock Holmes, privater Ermittler," stammelte Holmes, und der Blick der Frau wurde amüsiert ungläubig.

„O'Connor, Emily. Ich bin gerade eingezogen," sagte sie und reichte ihm eine makellose kleine Hand, die gegen eine Dienstbotentätigkeit sprach. Holmes lächelte betreten, was die Frau noch mehr amüsierte und Holmes selbst ärgerte. Mit verschmitztem Lächeln stellte Miss Emily dann fest, dass sie die Tür zum Bade abgeschlossen hatte, woraufhin Holmes ihr erklärte, dass das Schloss seit geraumer Zeit defekt war. Er entschuldigte sein unpassendes Eindringen.

„Ich fand Ihr Eindringen sehr erfrischend," parierte sie, was den erklärten Junggesellen erröten ließ. Zu gern wäre ich dabei gewesen, doch leider bot sie sich mir an dieser Stelle nicht, die Gelegenheit, Holmes sprachlos zu erleben.

„Ich hatte Sie mir verschroben und langweilig vorgestellt," fügte Miss Emily lächelnd hinzu. Überhaupt schien sie immer zu lächeln, befand Holmes und runzelte die Stirn, „Mit letzterem lag ich wohl falsch."

Nickend wich Holmes Richtung Tür und seufzte, „Ich verabschiede mich. Es war nett, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss, _ähm_. Ich nehme an, _ähm_, Sie werden, ebenso wenig wie ich, das Bedürfnis verspüren, jemals ein Wort über dieses Treffen zu verlieren."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Holmes," entgegnete Miss Emily und wandte sich von dem verblüfften Mann ab, der langsam die Tür hinter sich schloss. Holmes wurde sich nur langsam der Ironie seiner Lage bewusst. Emily O'Connor war beinahe noch ein Kind. Aber sie hatte seine Wut auf Watson verfliegen lassen. Lächelnd schüttelte der Detektiv den Kopf und stieg widerstrebend die Treppe hinab. _Emily O'Connor_.


	3. Engel

**Kapitel 1**

**Es ist so ruhig**

**Teil 2**

Den ganzen Nachmittag über blieb Holmes stumm. Er wanderte rastlos im Wohnzimmer umher und gab auf meine Kommentare allerhöchstens einsilbige Antworten, so dass ich mit Recht glaubte, mein Freund zürnte mir noch immer. In Wahrheit beschäftigte sich Holmes' scharfer Verstand jedoch ausschließlich mit jenem ominösem Erlebnis im Bad. Er vermochte einfach nicht, die junge Frau aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Wer war sie? Was tat sie in London? Was führte sie in die Baker Street? Und ausgerechnet in das Haus zweier Junggesellen? Zweifelhaften Rufes, wenn man Mrs. Hudsons Worten Glauben schenken mochte. Warum lebte sie nicht zuhause? Bei ihren Eltern, wie es jedes anständige Mädchen tat, das noch nicht in die Gesellschaft eingeführt worden war.

Die Antworten lagen auf der Hand. Sie hatte bereits debütiert. Sie war Waisin. Sie war älter als sie aussah. Sie mochte arbeiten. In sitzender Tätigkeit. Möglicherweise trug sie aber auch ein düstereres Geheimnis unter ihrem Herzen. Noch nicht lange jedoch, entschied Holmes und bedachte ihren zarten Körperbau, besonders den kindlichen Bauch. Ein Familienzwist bahnte sich ebenfalls seinen Weg in Holmes' Geist. Vielleicht war Emily O'Connor von zuhause fortgelaufen, um ihre Familie zu ärgern. So etwas sollte es ja geben.

Aber sollte solch ein zartes junges Geschöpf wirklich eine dunkle Seite haben? Holmes mochte nicht daran glauben. Er würde sie beobachten müssen, sie näher studieren müssen, sie vielleicht auch einfach fragen müssen, und vielleicht würde sie ihn ihre Geschichte erzählen. Holmes grübelte. Er vergaß seine chemischen Experimente, vergaß seinen Tee, vergaß sogar zu rauchen. So vertieft war er in seine Gedanken, dass es ihm gänzlich verborgen blieb, wie die Nacht fiel. Ich schwieg zu diesem beharrlichen Schweigen, saß in meinem Lieblingssessel, pflegte meine Kriegsverletzung und kaute über der Abendausgabe der Times ein Stück herrlich trockenen Rosinenkuchens. Holmes wanderte versonnen und unbeirrt und hätte man genau hingeschaut, hätte man seine Spuren auf dem Perser nachzeichnen können.

Gegen acht betrat Mrs. Hudson das Zimmer und klagte lautstark über den Zigarrenqualm, woraufhin Holmes ihr erklärte, dass er um diese Zeit allerhöchstens eine leichte Pfeife genießen würde und dass er seinem Lieblingslaster heute gar gänzlich fern geblieben sei. Sie überzeugte sich und musste feststellen, dass die Luft in unserem Wohnzimmer in der Tat passabel, ja beinahe frisch, war. Sie entschuldigte sich bei uns und fügte hinzu, dass sie uns gern ihre neue Mieterin vorstellen würde. Holmes zeigte sich freimütig, und auch ich hatte gegen dieses Treffen nichts einzuwenden, erwartete ich doch eine gestandene Dame in Mrs. Hudsons Alter. Sicherlich würde ihr Erscheinen Holmes allerlei kuriose Schlüsse entlocken, was dessen Laune heben würde. Wer kannte besser als ich Holmes' Launenhaftigkeit und Gereiztheit, wenn es zum Umgang mit dem anderen Geschlecht kam. Ich sah mich also als Vermittler zwischen dem nervösen Detektiv und der betagten Lady.

„Freundlich, Holmes," mahnte ich meinen Freund, „immer nur freundlich!"

Natürlich sah mich Holmes nur milde an. Mir konnte er jedoch nichts vormachen. Ich wusste gut um seine unglücklichen Verhältnisse. Er war oftmals enttäuscht worden, hatte sich schon bald in unfruchtbare Affären gestürzt, um andere ebensolcher Art schneller zu vergessen. Im Grunde war er den Reizen der Frauen gegenüber sehr empfänglich. Zwar besaß er nur zwei Freunde in seinem Leben – mich und seinen Bruder Mycroft – doch zu Frauen hatte Sherlock Holmes ein besonderes Verhältnis, obschon er sie nicht viel mehr schätzte als die meisten seiner Zeitgenossen. Frauen waren etwas Besonderes. Sie waren zart, hilfsbereit, dem Manne Untertan und ihm doch in so vielen Dingen überlegen. Sie dachten mit dem Herzen, nicht mit dem Verstande. Und allzu oft dachten wir doch, letzterer ginge den Frauen völlig ab. Solche Gedanken hegten wir stolzen Männer des 19. Jahrhunderts. Wir dachten stets mit dem Verstande, niemals mit dem Herzen. Frauen waren hübsch anzusehen. Sie stickten, nähten, kochten, verschönerten das Heim mit Blumen, musizierten und erheiterten uns mir amüsantem, doch letztlich nichtssagendem, Wortgeplänkel.

Sherlock Holmes dachte im Grunde genommen genauso, und dennoch lag in seinem Verhalten zu und in seinem Denken über Frauen eine gewisse Bewunderung, die beinahe schon herzlich schien und gar so verständig war, dass ich mich nicht selten über ihn wunderte, der so kühl über alles und jeden urteilte, so unnahbar schien, so kalt auf Lob und Tadel reagierte. Holmes achtete die Frauen, die auf ihre unauffällige stille Art so waren wir die Männer, beinahe ja so dachten und fühlten wie wir. Und dennoch waren sämtliche Beziehungen, die Holmes in diesen Jahren unterhielt, geschäftlicher Natur. Oder zum Scheitern verurteilt. Frauen, das waren Nymphomaninnen, oftmals geschmackvoll, wenn auch ein wenig farbenfroh, gekleidet, Kleptomaninnen in Fuchspelzen, behängt mit Ringen und Geschmeiden, die sie nicht selten gestohlen hatten, Pyromaninnen, die niemals rauchten, Mörderinnen mit eisigen hypnotischen Augen, die einen fordernd ansahen, um ihn ins Verderben zu stoßen, Verräterinnen, Spioninnen, Verschwörerinnen und leider auch Ehefrauen. Ihnen allen war unter keinen Umständen zu trauen. Und Holmes liebte sie, denn er liebte ihren Tatendrang, ihr Risiko, ihre Gefahr. Selten liebte ihn eine wieder.

Ich erhob mich und warf meinem Freund abermals einen warnenden Blick zu, denn Mrs. Hudson führte eine Dame herein. Eine junge Dame, sollte ich vielleicht sagen. Sie trug ein bodenlanges, gerades Kleid aus blassrosa Seide mit einer Borte, welche auf die Taille genäht war. Ihre Bewegungen waren sanft, fließend und anmutig, und uns schien es geradeso als schwebte ein Engel in unser schäbiges Zimmer. Ein Engel, der eine neue Note in die Baker Street trug.


End file.
